<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Keeps Him Up At Night (JBM X Reader) by Crisp_Fossil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213967">It Keeps Him Up At Night (JBM X Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil'>Crisp_Fossil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JBM - Fandom, jackieboyman - Fandom, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti - Freeform, F/M, JBM x reader, Jackieboyman - Freeform, Reader Insert, antisepticeye, antisepticeye if you squint, jackieboyman x reader, jacksepticeye - Freeform, jbm - Freeform, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being a hero, especially when you have someone you must protect more than everyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JBM/Reader, JackieBoyMan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Keeps Him Up At Night (JBM X Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This had happened before, it wasn’t something he didn’t know how to handle, but this time things seemed so much worse.</p><p>      Jackie had been more than thrilled when you had agreed to be his partner, and not the crime fighting kind either, so he swore to do everything he could to make you happy! Keep you safe… Making sure the world was free from danger grew a bit more difficult when you had become his world; Jackie was now more aware of how dangerous it was to be around him. Every little sound kept him up at night. Every odd stare or comment when the two of you were out, even when he wasn’t in uniform he grew paranoid!</p><p>      Everyone was a threat.</p><p>      Everyone could be a threat.</p><p>      Although he worried, you assured him things would be just fine! You could handle yourself in a fight and were more than willing to protect him if need be; not that he wanted that of course. You did understand the danger you were in, you had come face to face with his glitching arch enemy one to many times after all, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Not even when your life could be put on the line, or you could be seriously hurt did you ever consider leaving your hero. You loved him to much to do that.</p><p>      He loved you to much to let anything happen.</p><p>      When push came to shove, the two of you could handle anything! Anything, it seemed, but nightmares. Now you were no stranger to his nightmares, once you had moved in with him you grew accustomed to waking up almost every other night due to him shooting up in a panic. Normally the nightmares were about the city being destroyed, the world being taken over, him losing a fight and being killed. It broke your heart to see your strong hero shaking and crying, curled up into your safe arms like a frightened child as you cooed and hushed him back into the land of sleep with promises of everything being alright.</p><p>      Tonight was different though.</p><p>      Tonight you were woken up to him jumping out of bed and rushing about, making sure nothing was in your home. “Jackie? Jackie what are you doing?” You yawned sleepily while rubbing your eyes, “Come back to bed- calm down it’s alright.”</p><p>      “N-no ye don’t…ye don’t understand I-“ he stuttered shakily while coming back into the room and checking you over, muttering to himself as he fought with the tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>      “Don’t understand what? What’s going on?” You asked while letting him check you over for any sort of injury, not having the heart to tell him to stop.</p><p>      “He-“ Jackie choked in his words, “I-I couldn’t- It felt so real-“ he hiccuped as the hot tears began to roll down his cheeks. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. He didn’t want to remember that horrible nightmare! It you hadn’t been in bed Jackie might’ve actually thought that Anti had gotten you. That you weren’t safe. That he might rush out and find you dead on the floor…</p><p>      “Hey!” You hushed seeing him about to start to panic, “Hey, it’s alright! I’m right here, see?” You cooed while gently rubbing his tears away before pulling him into your arms, to which he more than happily nuzzled against your chest; though something told you he just wanted to hear your heart beating. Let him. Poor thing was really worked up over this nightmare, you couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he was stressing himself out to much during the day again.</p><p>      That was a talk for a different, less on the edge of a panic attack, time.</p><p>      “I promise I’m alright. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere right? You’re safe, I’m safe, were at home in bed. Nothings in here and everything still locked right? It’s alright.” You assured while kissing his forehead.</p><p>      “I-I know… It just-“ Jackie was cut off by you all but smooshing his face into your chest to get him to stop thinking about that nightmare.</p><p>      “Just hold me.” You yawned softly as the both of you slowly laid back down, wrapped in one another arms, “Get some rest hero, tomorrow we’re having chocolate pancakes for breakfast.” Hearing him giggle softly before sniffling made you smile.</p><p>      “You’re my hero (Name).”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>